The one, the only, KID FLASH
by darkryubaby
Summary: Not all things bright things are made of sunshine.
1. Chapter 1: The one

A/N: I don't really know where this came from. The idea for the story was something a little more light heart and stuff but I guess this gives me a good reason to do more chapters. Oh, and I don't own anything remotely DCU.

Summary: (A series of maybe connected tales about Kid Flash.) Not all things bright things are made of sunshine.

**The one, the only, KID FLASH**

**Chapter One: I'll never tell**

If there was one thing the entire team ever unknowingly agreed upon, it was that Artemis was a bitch. It's not that they didn't like her, she was their friend and teammate but good god she had a mouth on her. If it wasn't her being overly secretive, then it was her complete and otter disrespect for Wally. Wally was a loud mouth but people expected that from him being kid flash and all. It was ingrained into his personality. Artemis didn't seem to understand this. Though their 'old married couple' arguments tended to be funny, they could sometimes go to far.

And it was usually Artemis to take the dive.

"…and it's a wonder you can even look at your self in the mirror. I mean who would love that face?" Artemis sneered in the direction of her friend (tell anyone and die)/ rival. Seeing as he didn't respond in the first 2 seconds, she took into assuming she had won and thus turned to walk back to couch. What Artemis failed to notice was the expression that had befallen the kid of speeds face. An expression few had every seen. Artemis would never know how deep those words burned. Knowing it was a jest, joke, a snide comment to make him fight back, snap and call her names, a part of the love/hate relationship they had, did nothing to cool the aching pain in the depths of his soul.

Artemis would never know that ever morning Wally woke up, he would look at himself in the mirror and wonder whose face that was, whose eyes and ears, whose mouth and whose blinding red hair the creature belonged to. He wondered if his parents really loved him. If every time he looked into the depth of his fathers eyes he didn't see a smoldering cole of hate. She would never know that he sometimes wanted to die and that if Uncle Barry had never came around, he just might have. That the scars he had didn't all come from fighting crime but those from long ago horrors and nightmares.

Artemis would never know that sometimes Wally would cry and shake, whispering things to himself that even he could barely understand and then, as he pondered his existence away in the early mornings of the day staring at the cold reflection across the room, he'd smile and wash, slip on his cloths, speed down steps to breakfast and ignore the cold penetrating stare of his father (cause it wasn't _cold_, it was _concerned_) and the fake smile of his mother (cause she was _happy_ and she _loved_ him) and go about his day. He'd meet up with his uncle and have fun. Then he would zoom around as the awesome Kid Flash, kicking ass and taking numbers and all with a bright smile on his face cause he was Kid Flash and that's just how Kid Flash was. Silly, but never sad. Never frowning. Never crying. Cause he was Kid Flash.

No one would ever know.

Not Uncle Barry

Not Aunt Iris

Not his mother or father

Not Robin or Young Justice

Not Batman

No one.

Cause he was kid flash

And then as Wally stood there watching the triumphic walk away of Artemis, he straightened his shoulders, folded his arms and shifted his weight into a cocky pose and smiled, erasing all traces that there was ever anything wrong.

"At least mine doesn't crack"

Artemis stopped and turned to him with a sneer, thoroughly getting ready to snap back.

But Wally just smiled.

Nobody would ever know.

Cause he was Kid Flash.


	2. Chapter 2: She's happy

**The one, the only, KID FLASH!**

**Chapter 2: She's happy…**

Wally sat in the warm room of the kitchen doing what was supposed to be his homework, Math, Science, History and …grudgingly, art. Naturally, he finished it all in less than 2 mins.

Which was like forever.

And provided himself some entertainment by bouncing his eraser (a new one, the first 12 had already burned out two days ago) off the kitchen table and watched it in slow motion as it lands in random places. He's mother, beautiful, housewife, mother, turned from the stove to stare at her son.

"Stop playing Wallace, and do your homework."

"Finished" Wally stated, not taking his eyes off was to be an epic collision between eraser and table ant. _'Would the poor, unknowing ant escape death in time?' _ Unlikely, but the commentary going through his head amused him by reenacting quotes from DragonBall Z. _'the eraser! It's over 9000!'_

His mother continued to look at him and realizing he was telling the truth, slowly turned back the stove. She snorted, unknowingly gaining the attention of her son. "Of course…" she muttered sarcastically under her breath but Wally still hears her. He stares at his mother. She was 35 and had, had him when she was 19, marrying his father in a moment of need to not upset her family even more. But that was a long time ago and as she always said, she loved her life now and it was her greatest joy when she had him…. of course the last time she said that was when he was 12 but he knew. It's true that in the past, things where up and down and he knew that there where moments when he would see his mother in a fit of silent tears but now, he doesn't see them anymore and he knows she's happy, even if she doesn't let him hug her anymore….

He's a man. He doesn't need hugs from his mother anymore.

Even if her smiles are less….

Hey, his mother is a busy woman and it's not like she **never** smiles.

Even if she mocks him….

It's not mocking, it's **teasing**. He needs to take it like a man.

Even if she doesn't love him anymore…

What? Of course she loves him. Heck, he'll even prove it to yah.

"Mom?" he calls to her. He sees her turn slightly in his direction.

"Hmm?"

"You still love me right?"

She looks at him. The look may have been forever, he's not sure, and he starts to doubt himself when a small smile forms on her face. It looks forced. He can tell by the small nerve twitching forming at the right corner of her mouth.

He ignores it.

A small sound of laughter reaches his ears and he ignores what it **doesn't** sound like.

"Of course, I do, silly" She says and turns back to the stove once more, muttering about silly boys and their silly thoughts.

He smiles and ignores the fact that she never actually says 'I love you'.

(Because she's happy and she loves him.)

End.

(A/N: I don't own anything.)


End file.
